


Hinata Shouyo isn't as cute as he seems.

by miyarintarou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuHina has consumed me I only know them and only them, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sluttynata for everyone, maybe it has some fluff, or maybe it has plot only we're too horny to focus on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyarintarou/pseuds/miyarintarou
Summary: Atsumu Miya used to have zero percent self-control of his body when a certain redhead stretched before each game, when he moved his hips when he walked or even when he spoke, exposing the full lips that the blond could not avoid wanting to bite a little harder than the usual.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 176





	Hinata Shouyo isn't as cute as he seems.

The blond's heart was beating at imprecise speeds while the orange-haired one took his member with his mouth, leaving him only with deep groans escaping from his throat.

And the same question repeating itself again and again in his mind.

_What the fuck was going on?_

Atsumu Miya used to have zero percent self-control of his body when a certain redhead stretched before each game, when he moved his hips when he walked or even when he spoke, exposing the full lips that the blond could not avoid wanting to bite a little harder than the usual.

And yet now he seemed to regain consciousness. Two glasses of a drink that Bokuto had recommended before retiring for who knows what followed by one or another beer were more than necessary for the blond to have all his senses alert, including his sense of morality.

'Atsumu-san... I like your new hair'

Atsumu was completely frozen, not knowing how to react to the redhead resting his head on his shoulder, with a small smile on his lips and a glass of sake in his hand. Every brush, every movement, every breath that the child emitted made the blond's body bristle, making, in a few seconds, that part that begged not to wake up do the exact opposite while mentally cursing Bokuto and Sakusa for leaving him completely alone with Hinata.

With a drunken and extremely honest Hinata.

'Atsumu-san... **_I want to do it... now..._** '

'EH?!'

Atsumu's eyes turned white, his heart stopping in the moment he felt Hinata's hand squeeze his crotch and gently blow on his neck, the smell of alcohol of his breath invading his nose. Atsumu was completely terrified, feeling that something or someone was controlling Hinata, the same sunbeam that during the games smiled every time he tossed the ball for him and then celebrated his points, but Hinata was being completely himself.

**_Or maybe a part of him that Atsumu didn't know._ **

And things started to happen too fast. At one point Atsumu was walking behind Hinata, and in the blink of an eye his back was leaning against a door, Hinata kneeling in front of him, unbuckling his belt.

'Shouyo-kun? What are you doing?'

Hinata's eyes moved slightly upwards, finding those of Atsumu, who felt his spine vibrate when he noticed that the whole body of Hinata was on fire, and in a matter of seconds Hinata's breath hit his member, who stood up proudly infront of the redhead's face.

'Hey?! Wait! What are you going to d—'

Hinata began to lick, making Atsumu's back tense, vibrating at the friction of Hinata's tongue slipping through the entire length of his dick. All the air accumulated in his lungs escaped through his mouth in an attempt to control his body's reactions, but Hinata only achieved the opposite, playing with the tip of the blond's member. Atsumu's soul had left his body, and the only thing Hinata could hear was the occasional groan escaping from his mouth, prompting him to move on to the next step.

Atsumu sighed, and opened his eyes wide when Hinata's throat suddenly squeezed his penis, letting out a hoarse groan from the depths of his throat.

'Sh-Shouyo-kun... I'm going to... Take it out!'

Atsumu knew that, in one way or another, Hinata would end up getting what he wanted, so he pushed Hinata until his dick left his mouth, coming at that moment. Hinata caught his breath, watching Atsumu cover his face as his dick throbbed because of his orgasm. A smile was drawn on his face, approaching while the other seemed to pay no attention, and swallowed his cock again, Atsumu feeling a second orgasm exploding in Hinata's throat. The blond's breathless breathing resounded throughout the cubicle, and his gaze soon went down to Hinata, who was looking at him with a small dirty smile on his lips, denoting in his eyes that everything had just begun.

'Shouyou-kun! We shouldn't be doing this here! We shouldn't even be doing th— '

Hinata silenced Atsumu with a kiss, pulling his neck as his tongue ventured inside the blond's mouth. Atsumu was stunned, and soon he got carried away by the extreme passion with which the orange-haired man was kissing him, making Atsumu sit in the toilet of that cubicle in a matter of seconds, Hinata sitting on his legs.

'Atsumu-san... make me... _make me feel good... please_ '

The blond knew very well that Hinata was not fully awake in every way, but he didn't know that his senses werr going to play tricks on him. His mind was completely clouded, and nothing that happened made perfect sense. His eyes closed as he gently bit Hinata's neck, stealing the first drowned groan of the night from his voice, noticing that Hinata was completely naked on top of him. His butt was frantically rubbing against Atsumu's cock, who was so focused on pleasing his lover that he didn't notice when Hinata placed a condom on him.

And seconds later, Atsumu was completely inside Hinata, drowning a groan in the mouth of the orange-haired. The interior of Hinata pressed Atsumu's cock, who took Hinata by his knees, shifting his position to one where Hinata squeezed his dick harder than his throat. Hinata was under Atsumu while he was increasing the power of his thrusts, Hinata pulling hard on Atsumu's shirt while he lashed out at him, enjoying Hinata's moans coming through his ears and wreaking havoc on his mind.

Nothing was new to Hinata — at least compared to Atsumu — however the child was, in a way, happy. He knew that the blond loved him just like him, and enjoying that moment of intimacy together caused Hinata to look at Atsumu with a small smile, opening his eyes at the moment when the Atsumu member began to throb inside. The blond hid his face in Hinata's chest, which took his member to masturbate. Atsumu let out a groan from his mouth, and left Hinata inside, taking off his condom, and accompanied Hinata with his member, reaching orgasm in a matter of seconds.

The heavy breaths of both mixed to form one. Atsumu dropped his face on Hinata's chest, feeling the heart of the orange-haired beat violently because of their encounter. The moment his breathing returned to normal, he raised his head, meeting a smiling Hinata who, letting him see the small flame of lust burning in his eyes, encouraged Atsumu to continue his small and exciting game.

_Perhaps Atsumu had underestimated Hinata's childish attitude. And perhaps Hinata had ignited something in Atsumu that the blond could never stop._

**_And everything always started with Hinata's smile._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Lord, today I ask you to repent my sins in this instant, thank you.


End file.
